Enigma
by l'envoi
Summary: Hello, reader. This is an ordinary story. No, that's not right. It's not just a story nor is it ordinary. Would you care to read it?


**Title:** Enigmatic  
**Author:** Jyonrai  
**Fandom:** Death Note  
**Characters/Pairings:** LxLight  
**Word Count:** 1558  
**Rating:** T  
**Copyright: **Enigmatic©2008, and the plot contained here in the copyright of **Jyonrai **(author, publisher) – All Rights Reserved.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note.

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****Master**

**

* * *

**

Once upon a time, there was an ordinary little boy…no, that isn't right, because he wasn't really little nor was he ordinary at all. In contrast, he was a very special boy. He wasn't exactly a boy, mind you. More like…half. That's right…He was half-a-boy. And what is the other half, you ask? And if he heard you, he would be grinning with mischief and the two furry red ears on both sides of his head would twitch in amusement. Yes, the boy was half-a-fox with twitching fox ears and a long fluffy fox tail and foxy mannerisms.

But for now, he was laying face-down on cold ground blanketed in the pure December snow in the thick, dark forests of England. His fox ears were drawn back tightly to his head, almost blending in perfectly with his dirty brown hair, and his warm tail was wrapped around his trembling form.

And all of the sudden, he heard quiet _squish_ sounds on the wet ground. He looked up with a curious look on those light-brown eyes of his to see a raven-haired man extend a friendly hand to him. Hesitantly, he reached up for the hand with his own. He stood up shakily as the other pulled him to his feet, feeling a little dizzy. He gave the man a smile and took a few shaky steps. He was very grateful for getting a chance to leave the desolate forest. He did everything to get out of there, but the coldness of the night easily past through his almost threadbare clothes and stiffened all his movements. He had done everything to get out of there, but only ended up wasting his energy. So, recalling all the fatigues of the past days, he took one more clumsy step before his eyelids betrayed him and he fell into a most wonderful slumber.

* * *

On the other side of the forest, by a lone lamppost stood a tall, aged man dressed in a formal coat and hat. The man was awaiting his master who had recklessly wandered into the forest to avoid the crowd. He expected this much; his master wasn't the very social type. No, he was more of the kind who would lock himself in a dark room with only a laptop to work on the world's greatest mysteries. For, you see, his master was L, the (three) greatest detective(s) in the world, and he was Watari, the one who watched him all his life and who would always back him up on anything and everything.

But despite this, he was shocked to see L walk towards him with a young brunet in his arms.

L gestured to the sleeping figure in his arms. "I found him in the forest. I couldn't leave him there. The possibility of him surviving the night is only 5 percent," he said, as if percentages held all the reason in the world. "Would you please get the car?"

And though he was shocked, Watari complied, because he trusted L, and L knew what he was doing. He always did.

And there, L sat on a chair next to the bed where the boy laid fast asleep. He wasn't expecting to meet someone inside that ominous forest, especially someone who had caught his attention particularly. No one really caught L's attention. He never really knew why himself with all those great people that must be out there, but he guessed that he just wasn't the social type. And suddenly, the brunet came along. Something just told him to help him, which was odd for the raven-haired man for he was never the kind who listened to the voices in his head. But that's what he did. And, as he looked at the serene expression on the boy's face, he almost wished for the voices to come back and tell him what to do when he wakes up…

* * *

And after what seemed to be eternities, the very special boy did wake up.

He slowly lifted his eyelids to see that same dark-haired man who had rescued him from a frightful and cold demise on December evening. Then, he just as slowly pushed himself into a sitting position on the very warm and very comfortable bed.

The dark-haired man extended a hand to him and gave him a small smile, like what he had done in the forest.

The very special boy took his hand and gave him one of his own smiles.

"My name is Ryuuzaki," said the pale man, clasping unto his own dainty hand. "And what may yours be?"

And of course, such a special boy should have just an equally special name.

"My name is Light."

And, he added, "Are you my new master?"

And that was the start of their friendship.

* * *

Light had been living with L and Watari in very special home for some time now. Well, it was more of a tower, to be honest, but it was what they called home all the same.

They had been quite happy with Light actually. He was much behaved and very friendly. He was always tidy and neat. He helped out as much as he could. He always had a smile on his face and a good mood. He wasn't noisy and talked just enough to bring the formerly gloomy building to life. Yes, he was indeed a light in their bleak lives.

But L couldn't help but wonder how Light had gotten his fox ears and tail. He would notice them every time the youth was deep in contemplation or talking to him excitedly.

Nevertheless, he loved his friend very much, fox or no fox. He loved how the two of them would solve cases together and play chess and chat happily and play tennis and do all the things that best friends do. And he intended for them to be friends...

…forever…

* * *

And this is what slowly drove him to lock Light inside the tower where only he could see. No one would ever hurt his precious friend or take the brunet away from him. Even Watari couldn't see him.

All the while, Light just stared back at him as a blank-faced L as the detective cut him off from the rest of the world, because Light knew that his master had a reason. A good reason, because L always knew what to do.

So, he waited and waited and waited for the time when he would be free again, counting the months on his fingers until he had no more fingers to count on.

* * *

But the day never came; and if it did, Light wasn't aware of it. For, one day, L walked into his room with that gentle smile that he wore the first day they met.

Light was more than relieved. His master/friend had come back to his old self. He held up his arms, getting ready for the hug he thought that would come.

But no hug came.

Instead, he was swept into L's arms just like on the first day they met. He was held tightly in the older man's arms as he slowly closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth.

Then, the unexpected happen. L sat back down on the bed with Light still in his arms, gently lifted one of his arms from under the brunet, and stroked said brunet's cheek gently.

Surprised, Light quickly opened his eyes, only to find L softly kissing him and stroking his fox ears.

After getting over the initial shock and giving up all of his resistance, he lifted his own arms to link his fingers behind L's neck and curled his long furry red fox tail around the two of them.

L was his master, after all, and Light would do anything and everything he wanted.

* * *

It was more than a year when L had found Light in that forest, and so much had happened ever since then. The two had what one would call a friendship, but actually, it was more than that because they loved each other in so many different ways that exceeded the level of friendship.

And L thought with a smile, holding his auburn-haired beauty just a little bit tighter, that he would always watch over his fox.

And they lived happily ever after...

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_****

**BLECH! SO CHEESY! D: Did I write that? LOL. XD  
**

Anyway…Hello there. :D I made a new fic _(points around the new space) _Seeee? :D This is gonna be where some of my little drabbles will be found. :D You see, writing drabbles is my path to writing seriously again. But you can also see that I do NOT know how to write drabbles. XD

I've been trying to write in a children's book style of writing this time. I really love the style, but I have a long way to go before I can write like that with expertise. I don't know. The story seems really...coarse and lacks climax and a good ending. Living happily ever after is too cliche for my taste.

Let's hope I get back to writing seriously soon. :) I know that this story has a non-existent plot line and barely makes sense, but I like the idea of Light as a fox. XD I still hope that you like it though. ^^; I may or may not edit this in the future.

_P.S. If you are waiting for the next chapter of "Porcelain Doll", please put that textbook down. I would like to live; thank you very much. (Textbooks are deadlier than knives or guns in my world, mind you.)_

* * *


End file.
